


Running

by LokisgameRPF



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisgameRPF/pseuds/LokisgameRPF
Summary: He… He ran away.





	Running

He… He ran away. He took the dog and went out, straight ahead. One foot in front of the other, half his life closed in one day. How many halves can a life have? Fuck if he knows, he studied english lit, not math. Steven Hawking would know, but he’s dead, amongst the stars now. Did the stars take him back? Stars... He should have taken the car, go to Hollywood boulevard, build that ramp.  
The phone itches in his pocket. So close, no matter how far.   
How can she be so happy? Water fight, that was a fun day. Even losing felt like fun, one of the good days. Glad to be rid of me, eh?   
It was always like this. Always. Vision of freedom for her, for him prospect of what? Loneliness? Emptiness? Half-ness. It’s crazy and possessive, and selfish, to want her, near, tangible. Thick or thin, rain or shine, he will always want her. The things we do out of spite.  
This is the pain that will never subside, pain stabbed through pride straight to the heart. Years of waiting, and now back to square one. It’s something you can’t explain, you have to feel it, the dark side of love, the light turned off, love light. Love, light, light of my life, if only a tea light in a tiny glass cup.  
Joke and laugh, sandpaper the edge of the knife in your heart. It’s no sin to move on, but maybe he can’t. He tries, but not tonight. Tonight it feels like pulling teeth, the roots from his heart. Ironic, to have her quote Scully’s lines as a goodbye.   
_Not everything is about you._  
His phone buzzes again. And again. And again.   
Incoming call…


End file.
